A SUPERHERO LEARNS TO FLY
by WinchesAnna
Summary: Felicty is more than an IT girl, that was clear after three years working with the Arrow. But know that he is gone, she needs to discover her own path.
1. Chapter 1: He is gone

**A SUPERHERO LEARNS TO FLY**

Summary: Felicty is more than an IT girl, that was clear after three years working with the Arrow. But know that he is gone, she needs to discover her own path.

Notes: Hi this is more like a personal project, I really want to do it, so I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve my writing. My apologies for the grammar but Engilsh isn't my mother language.

**Chapter 1 He is gone**

Summary: Malcom Merlyn came with the news about Oliver Queen is dead. Did Felicity and the rest of the Team believe him?

She woke up early that day, actually she barely sleeps since Oliver was gone. She always was waiting for the call that would say that he was ok, and that he is coming home. But not that day she went to the arrow cave and start searching for him again and again and hacking Argus' satellite, but nothing happened.

She was watching the fern, when she heard steps at first she though it was Dig, but not she has a vivid imagination, but she never would have imagine that the person who was in front of her was real. Malcom Merlyn, terrifed her and she starts looking for a weapon and an exit.

"Miss Smoak" Malcom said to her, she didn't know what to say, why he was here? , is he going to kill her? "Don't be afraid, I'm here because you deserve to know, what happen".

"What are you talking about? I don't have nothing to speak with you" her voice was lower and weak, just calm yourself Felicity, and get the phone, she was thinking. While he starts walking in her direction and then she noticed that he had something in his hands, she was curious and she needed to ask. "What is that?" he didn't answer and keep walking, "Don't, stay away".

"Miss Smoak, like I said I'm here to tell you that he is not coming back". How he dare to talk about him, she thought, he looks at her like he knew what she was thinking but then he continue speaking. "I understand that your team is worried about him, and you should know that he lost the duel", she interrupted him "You are lying, I can't…" Now she was crying but her eyes focus on the man that she hates the most at this moment.

He starts to unwrap the strange package and he said "He had an honorable death protecting his sister. This is the prove that Oliver Queen is dead". "How dare you to come here and talk about him and Thea? I won't believe you, now please leave…." She was going to threaten him but it seem stupid. He let the sword on her desk and said "I'm sorry for your lost" and he walked away.

She starts watching the sword and that moment her body starts to shake and she thought that maybe he was right, because that thing had blood on it. She got it in her hands and start taking an example of the blood…

* * *

She was doing the test for the fifth time when Roy and Diggle arrived to the foundry. She had tears and her eyes, and she looks up and said "Malcom Merlyn…." "What?" the both men said and start to look around, Roy took his bow and Roy a gun, "He is gone…." Diggle understood that she wasn't talking about Malcom anymore.

"Felicity, where did you get that?" Diggle said pointing the sword that was in her got up from her chair "Malcom Merlyn was here and said that…." She couldn't tell those words but she had to, "he said that Oliver is dead, he gave me this, Diggle! it is his blood"… More tears came from her eyes, Roy hug her like when they saw Sara death on that table. "Can't be, we are talking about Malcom, he isn't the most honest man on earth" Roy said and well he was right.

"Are you sure?" Diggel asked her, "Yes, I run the test five times already" she answered him. "Roy is right, we can't take what Malcom said like truth, he is alive and we are going to find him", Dig told them with a smile. Felicity and Roy nodded. But was there when Felicity understood that they will going to have that fake smile until Oliver return.

That day she didn't go to work, the team spends all day searching something that can lead them to the league. Because they know that they are the only ones that have the answer. Roy went to places that Nyssa had visited when she came to starling, Dig went to Lyla maybe she can had something about the league and Felicity was searching using everything knowledge that she had to search Nyssa.

It was late and the three of them were still working, when she arrived. "I'm here with news", immediately Roy and Digg where between her and Nyssa, and she knew that wasn't good news.

"Talk and go" Diggle said, Nyssa look at him and then she get focus on the sword, but she didn't say a word about it, and then she began to speak "Central City is saved, Oliver Queen had paid the price for killing Sara, you won't see a member of the League threatening your city." Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing, it can't be true.

"You are lying" Roys said to Nyssa, she saw offended about the accusation and said "I don't lie, I don't need to". Felicity started walking towards her and said "Go and never come back to our City. You had what you want and hope she can forget you for what have you done". Nyssa just nodded and go like a ghost.

She looks her boys, and she notice all of them were destroyed about Oliver's death. "And Know what?" Roy asked, she didn't know the answer the only thing that came to her mind was Oliver saying "I love you".

She focus on the question that the young man did and see Diggle with the same eyes that maybe she has too, an empty and lost look. "All of this was Oliver, it was his crusade and now…." She said and tears came out and she continues "…. We should go".

"Wait, what?" Roy said "we can't!" he start watching her and Diggle as he need an answer but she hadn't anything to offer him. So she starts to walk and said "It's over, He is gone" and turn off the lights.

An empty Felicity leaves the foundry she only needs to be alone. She focus on the question that the young man did and see Diggle with the same eyes that maybe she has too, an empty and lost look. "All of this was Oliver, it was his crusade and now…." She said and tears came out and she continues "…. We should go".

"Wait, what?" Roy said "we can't!" he start watching her and Diggle as he need an answer but she hadn't anything to offer him, so she starts to walk and said "It's over, He is gone" and turn off the lights.

An empty Felicity leaves the foundry she only needs to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2 If I grieve, nobody else gets

Chapter 2 If I grieve, nobody else gets to grieve.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay was a crazy month in my life, but I hope I can do it better….

**Summary: Felicity decided to fihgt for her city.**

Felicity didn't notice how she got to her apartment; it was like she was on autopilot. She enters and didn't turn on any lights, just the one of the bathroom. She took her clothes off and got in on the shower and let the hot water touch her skin and she start to cry.

She put her pajamas and lay down in her bed, crying until she fall a sleep. She was dreaming with all the moments with Oliver:

_Felicity Smoak? Hi! I'm Oliver Queen_

_Felicity You're remarkable._

_You can trust me._

_Felicity, Thank You._

_If you ever need to tell someone about your day… You can tell me_

_This is Felicity she is my friend._

_Felicity, hold on to me tight._

_Because of the life that I lead. I just think it's better to not be with someone that I really care about._

_Felicity, He had you, and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make._

_I rely on you._

_You are my partner._

_You are not going to lose me._

_You will always be my girl Felicity_

_You were the first person that I could see as a… a person._

_Don't ask me to say that I don't love you._

_ I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I'm glad that you did to shape the person that you are today. And you know how I feel about her._

_I Love you _

She woke up with his last words, all was dark and empty, she had lost him and she doesn't know what to do.

She saw the light of her cell phone there were missed calls and message from Diggle, Roy and Ray, she really needs to come back to wor. But now she only want to stay in the dark and close her eyes and sleep again. But before that, she text to Roy and Diggle _"Don't worry, don't want to talk"_. And before Ray appears in her apartment she sends an email to him:

_Hi Ray!_

_I'm sorry I can't go to work I had a terrible flu, doctor say I need some days off. _

And she closed her eyes again, and fall sleep. She starts to dream again but this one was different, she was on the foundry alone all dark, she was in front of Oliver's suit and she heard_ "If I grieve, nobody else gets to…"_ and she woke up, he was right Oliver was right, no more grieve. She needs to be strong and also with her boys Roy and Diggle, they need her to be strong, she will fight for them and for Thea.

She turns on her computer and starts to hack the security cams from her new apartment, and obviously she already had all the cams from Verdant, now she had eyes on Thea.

Now she needs Eyes and ears on Malcom, she hacked all Thea's bank accounts, and notice that she was using Malcom's money, she put that and all the videos, photos and flies of Malcom to starling city but she need present things. Hacking Argus' satellite wasn't enough, she couldn't find him.

She got an idea a terrible idea, she picks up her phone a made a call…..

She is ready to see you Miss Smoak. It was the first time she was going to talk to Amanda alone, her heart was beating so fast. This is a bad idea, but it was too late to stop, she was saying to herself.

Miss Smoak, You and Your team need help to find Oliver again? Waller said, this woman was pure ice, but Felicity answer her _"He is gone, he is not coming back"_ Felicity looks down and remind her not to cry because it will embarrass and she was here for business and not for consolation.

Amanda didn't ask nothing more about it, and she wasn't stupid she understood what Felciity said to her, so she asked another question _"So, Why are you here?"._ Felicity gets close to Amanda's desk and said _"I need a favor…I need you help me to have eyes and ears on Malcom Merlyn". _

_"Why should I do that?"_ She asked, looking to Felicity eyes. _"Because he is a target from the League of Assassins and he is on Starling, we can't protect the city if we didn't know what he is doing. And also I know that you knew that he was alive before we knew, and that you had eyes on him. He is a crazy man if he stays in Starling the whole city is in danger."_ Felicity was thinking for more arguments when Amanda starts saying _"Ok, you will get all what you need to track Malcom Merlyn". _

_"Thank You"_ Felicity starts to walk away when Amanda said _"Miss Smoak this is favored and one day I will ask you to pay for that, do you understand?"_ She knew this was a bad idea and she won't let anyone involve and she said _"Yes, and Can I ask for something too?"_ Amanda just nods and Felicity continues_ "I don't want Diggle and Lyla know about our conversation, this is between us". _

_"Don't worry miss Smoak, and you will have what you ask for when you return to your home"_ Amanda said and Felicity left her office.

When Felicity arrives to her apartment she notice a little package at her front door, she picks up and get inside, she download the files, and she actually had eyes on Malcom Merlyn. She knows what to do next so she picks up her phone and text to Roy and Diggle _"Meet me at the foundry in two hours"._

When Diggle and Roy arrived, she had all the files ready on the big screen._ "Felicity… what are you…."_ Diggle starts to ask her when she starts to speak. _ "I'm sorry for my behavior last days. I now we all lost someone, but this is our city too, and we will protect Starling, this is how we honor his memory"._

She didn't want to answer any questions so she continues to the point _"We got eyes on Thea, we can see what he does and with whom, so we need you Roy to keep Close to her."_ She saw Roy and he said _"Yes, I'll do my best"_. Felicity continues "_Now with Malcom we know everything, this is Malcom Merlyn right now"._ Malcom was in his apartment and the team can know when he leaves it and all the moves that he is doing, like they were God.

_"How did you do that?"_ Diggle asked Felicity. _"A lot of hack" Felicity didn't look at him and she hates a lot to lie to Diggle, but she can't tell him the truth either. Then Roy asked "What is the plan?"._

_"This is a bad idea"_ Diggle said.

_ "we heard you Dig, can we focus now?"_ Felicity said

_"I'm not complaining i , but I agree with the man"_ Roy said.

Felicity was sitting on a park bench, Diggle was in the Van and Roy in the top of the building. This the craziest plan of the history of the Team, but it was just a warning for Malcom just that nothing else.

_"Miss Smoak, you want to see me?"_ He was in front of her, she got up and she didn't know what to say.

_"What do you want?"_ He asked.

_"I want you to leave Thea alone and Go away to my City"_ Felicity couldn't believe how those words came out, and she heard Roy said _"Well done"_.

Malcom starts laughing at her and said _"You are not right to ask me to stay away from my daughter. And Miss Smoak you can't protect this city without him"_. He continues saying_ "I can beat you team any time, you see, you are not good at hiding, Mister Diggle is the Black Van and the kid is in the roof on the left building. HA! Miss Smoak you should have learned something from him"._

That was cruel and hurt her, but she continues _"We weren't hiding. And to be clear mister Merlyn, maybe I wasn't in the army, be train by a league of Assassins or by the Arrow himself. But I only need a wifi signal and a computer to make someone's life miserable."_ She shows him a tablet with the exact moment he leaves his apartment for this meeting and where he is right now.

Malcom was in shock and she said _"Go or this is going to end in the hand of the League and by the way you can keep that"_. She starts walking to the Van get in and Diggle said "_Go kid"._

When they get to the foundry Roy to start doing his patrols and Diggle said _"I know what you are doing"._ She thought that DIggle got her, he knows about Argus. _"I don't know what are you talking about"_ Diggle put his hand on her shoulder and said _"If you ever need to grieve properly you can count on me"_. And he let her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't ready for the job, but it was time for her to do her day job. So here she was on her desk checking some papers for new projects that Ray wants to do for the company. She really needs to stay focused this day, Ray will be presenting his new Nano project and he really needs her to be 100% focus on this meeting.

When she was paying attention to the whole Nano thing, Gerry arrives, "Miss Smoak…" She looks up and says "Felicity, you can call me Felicity". Garry gets closer to her desk and start again, "Felicity, Mister Palmer wants to see you in his office before the meeting, he said it's important." Felicity sign and gets up to see Ray.

Gerry was following her, and she told him "Thank you Gerry but I believe I can find Ray's office by myself…. You know I pretty sure the meeting and the pre meeting will be long, so don't wait for me, you can go, when you job is finished" and she gives him a sad but genuine smile. Gerry had become a good friend actually, he knows how to talk to her when she is sad, and focus on other activities and not having her mind on the job.

"Ok, miss Sm…. Felicity, I will finish my work and wait until it is time to go home, you know I will be here if you need me." He said to Felicity. "Thank you Gerry" and the Felicity entrance to Ray's office.

Ray's office was huge and a mess, he has a lot of tech in his desk it was obvious that he was working on something. She noticed that Ray hasn't been been at home for a few days because that was the same shirt he used on Monday last week.

"I can see that you have been busy…." Felicity said to him with a smile…. "Oh! Felicity! I'm Glad you are here, I need to show you something" Obviously Ray hadn't slept for a week or more and he had a lot of caffeine in his system. "Ok, but I'm pretty sure that you need to relax before the meeting, you said is important and you look… well don't take me wrong but you look terrible."

Ray looks at her with a big smile and say "I will be ready don't worry, now come with me". She follows him to another room. "So what do you think?". Felicity starts to see very carefully the place and she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Well, if you could tell me what I am seeing, I will be able to tell you what I think". "Yeah! Right , sorry" He sign and then he walks to one of his computers, and then returning to see Felicity, he said "Come here". Felicity starts walking towards him when he starts to talk again "Ok, this is my new project." He saw Felicity with enthusiastic eyes. "It's a suit, a suit that can help to protect this city, a person will be on the suit and be able to do things like fly or other stuff to help the city, and I need you Felicity… I need you to help me to protect this city". This is has to be a bad joke, now life should be laughing at Felicity, a suit with what "superpowers"…. Felicity takes some steps back and start to say "I can't …. I'm not the right person for this Ray… How? Why? … I mean what do you want to build something like this?". Ray looks confuse like that wasn't the response that he was expecting. "Felicity.." Ray takes a step closer to her "This can help the city I mean, have you seen the news? The arrow it is gone and our officers are getting hurt, this will help them". To much work that Diggle and Roy do every night, they aren't enough to protect this city,so maybe he was right the suit will be useful for starling city police. "I need you Felicity, I can't do this alone". She doesn't know what to say, she had seen earlier all the projects that Palmer industries want to do, and all seem to be helpful for the city. "This is like the nano tech, right? Just for helping people, make this city a better place?" Ray looks at her and smile and said "Yes, that is the plan". Felicity took a look again on the design and she felt like she should do this crazy suit thing. "Ok, Ray, I will Help you". Ray hugs her and say "Thank you, why you look the design while I take a shower and get ready for the meeting". She didn't say yes, but Ray was already leaving her alone at his office. She was there alone, she try to focus buy she only remembers Oliver asking her for help on his mission, and here she was doing it the thing again just with the different that Ray won't be in the suit, and she was thinking all the officers out there, if she can protect them working with Ray she will do it, now the city needs all the help that she can get.

The meeting was so long, they really spend all the afternoon talking about the nano tech, she was exhausted when she was walking to her office to take her stuff and go to her night job. When she notices Gerry on his desk. "Gerry, you shouldn't be here, go home it's too late…" Gerry gets up and with an apologetic smile told her, "I'm sorry, I told her that you were in a meeting and that you won't see her until tomorrow, but she insist that she will wait for you, and I couldn't let her alone…." Felicity was confused she went to her office with Gerry at her side and she saw her. Thea Queen was in her office.

"Thank you Gerry, you can go now…. It will be fine" Gerry takes a look to Thea and then leave the both women alone.

She was so nervous, she had never talked to Thea, and now she was here at her office. This isn't a good thing. "Hi!" Felicity said to the young woman.

"Hi! Felicity, right?" Felicity nodded and Thea kept talking "You wonder, why am I here?"…."Well we are not exactly friends or something, so yeah it took me for surprise that you are at my office" Felicity told her and take a sit on her desk.

Thea smile at her and then her face turn serious "I'm here because of my brother, he left weeks ago and I don't know nothing about him since then, and I thought that maybe you can help me with that" Felicity just look down and she literary didn't know what to say. "Felicity?" Thea asks. Felicity gets up and takes a seat on the sofa and indicate Thea to sit next to her, she didn't know how to explain to this girl who her brother was gone, she already had lost a lot of people in her life. "I don't know where he is, the only thing that I can tell you is that he had things to do, he needed a time a way of this city". Felicity was a terrible liar, and honestly didn't expect that Thea believes a word of what she has said to her, and she didn't Thea look at her "You are a terrible liar, you know. I want the truth, I'm so tired that everybody lies to me." Thea was angry and Felicity could see that her eyes were wet. Felicity didn't know how to handle this, but he decides to tell the truth, at least half of the truth. "Thea you can't ask for honesty, if you hadn't been honest to the persons that care about you" Thea was starting to complain, but Felicity keeps talking "You know what I talking about, and if you really want to know where is your brother you should ask Malcom, after that you can come to me and then we talk". Thea only turn around and left Felicity alone.

That wasn't a terrible idea, but she didn't know if she should tell Thea all about Oliver in one night. Felicity's phone start to ring, she saw it was Diggle and she answers "Felicity's phone start to ring, she saw it was Diggle and she answers "Sorry, I'm on my way, you wouldn't believe who was at my office tonight…"

"Felicity, turn on the news, I think we have a new player…" Felicity turn on the news on his computer and listen the reporter "A blonde vigilante, take down two mans who was trying to robber a store tonight….." Felicity left her office and walks to the elevator and told Dig "Can be?"

"I don't know Felicity, but we really need to know who she is and what she wants."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team

It's been days since they hear about this "blonde vigilante", but they as a team had been a little busy protecting the city, and this new girl was quiet too, so they decide to add her at their "to do list" after they really catch the drug dealers that were selling a new version of Vertigo.

This mission was harder not just because Oliver wasn't with them, just these dealers are getting smarter so they keep moving, so they never get to the center of the operations, and this really was frustrated for the team.

Felicity had finally put at a pattern on a search in her computers so maybe they can get the new warehouse, and Roy was asking some favor at the glades, so they also have a little extra help there too.

So, tonight was the night, they finally had them where they want them, maybe they don't enough hands, but they have a good plan just get in, neutralize everything and let the Captain Lance and his man handle the rest.

Felicity had been in the comms as always and Diggle and Roy on warehouse, so it was show time.

"We are on position" Felicity can hear Diggle.

"Ok guys we can do this". Felicity was checking all the access to the warehouse, this is going to be a big hit, and Felicity was ready to call Captain Lance when they have handled the situation.

"When you are ready blonde" Roy told her. "Ok, we a have green light, so everybody stay with the plan". Felicity hears everything what was going on, they only have to take down the extra guys that will protect the warehouse and then take down the real dealers and call the police, until Felicity notice something strange.

"I didn't see that Coming, guys we have a visitor" Felicity saw at her monitors the blonde Vigilante. "What are you talking about?" Diggle asked. "Well, our blonde friend is there, I don't know what she is doing, but guys, maybe one of you can help her".

"Help her! Felicity we have another mission" Diggle told her.

"Yeah! But if she gets caught we will lose the element of surprise". "Ok on my way "Roy says.

_"__Just what we need"_ Roy thought while he was on his way to handle the blonde girl. "She saw her, _she looks familiar, like Sara, but she isn't Sara, who was this person and what she wants? Is She one of the good ones or not? Man, I don't know"_, Roy thought, but he decided to give a shot, maybe she was there to help them.

"Hey, what do you think are you doing?" Roy asked, getting closer to her.

"The same of you I guess, taking down the bad guys" She said not even looking at him.

"We appreciate your help, but we can handle this, and this could be dangerous for you." Roy was telling her, when he heard something behind him

It was one of the bad guys, and then others were behind the girl too "nice, goodbye to the element of surprise", Roy thought.

"Ok, guys! We are going to take this easy ok!" Roy said and then put an Arrow to one of the guys and took the blonde and started to run.

But more men arrive and they were cornered, "Ok girl, it's time to show what you know" Roy told her.

They start fighting against the bad guys, Roy was good as usual, he looks like he was dancing, but they were too many, and the new blonde vigilante wasn't that bad but she hasn't been good enough. Suddenly the blonde girl got hit in the head and fell unconscious on the floor.

Roy helps her to get up, but she didn't wake up, suddenly Roy heard guns shoot, Diggle was getting close, but they were trapped with an unconscious girl.

"The Captain Lance is on his way to you guys, hold on" Felicity told them into the comms.

"I believe we can't hold them Felicity" he heard Diggle over the comms.

"Ok, guys let me see if I can bring a distraction" Felicity start to look something she can do the warehouse. "Ok, I got it, you will only have one minute to get out there".

"We have a problem" Diggle told her.

"Another ? We haven't finished this one!" Felicity starts talking to the comms, when Roy adds "They were too many she couldn't handle".

"Is she?" Felicity asked.

"No, she is unconscious" Roy replied.

"Bring her here, we can't leave her there" and before anyone say something Felicity spoke again "Looking to the near exist, is just a few feet of you, did you see it?"

"Got it," Roy said.

Suddenly all the lights of the warehouse when off and then all the splinkers start to function. Roy and Diggle knew that was their signal to get out there.

Felicity couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was Laurel on the medical table, using Sara's mask and jacket. She was so grateful that the hit of her head wasn't something serious.

"Are you out of your mind?" Diggle yells at Laurel.

"You almost get kiledl to day" Roy told her

"Guys" Felicity told them. "Laurel can you explain to us what were you thinking?" Felicity told her.

"This is my city too, and honestly guys you really need some help" Laurel told them while she was getting up.

"Laurel you are not your sister, and this is a dangerous path" Diggle said, more calm this time, you can really see the concert in his eyes of how almost she got killed tonight.

"Of course I know, I'm not Sara but I really want to protect the people I care of, help you guys… " Laurel was speaking the three of them, and just maybe she was right this isn't getting any easier , the things got a little complicated and they really need another hand.

"You are right" Felicity finally said… "We are trying to protect this city, not just because of Oliver, we are doing this because is our city too, and maybe I'm saying maybe we can use an extra hand these days" Felicity look to Dig and Roy.

"This is so dangerous Felicity, I'm not ok with Laurel on the field….. Damn! Oliver wouldn't approve this if he were here" Diggle was speaking to Laurel specially and not with the rest of the Team.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that Laurel will be kept doing this with or without us, so we can help her to get better, you guys can train her and also we will have an extra hand on the field" Felicity was serious about this, she believes that this could be a good idea.

"I'm still here" Laurel told them, it looks that they forgot that she was next to them and listening to everything.

It was a long time of silence and it looks that the three of them were talking just by looks, when Diggle finally said "Ok, you are doing this with us and in our way".

Laurel looks at them and just nod, she picks up her stuff and leave the foundry.

"Are you sure blonde?" Roy asked

"Maybe Oliver wouldn't agree that she is now wearing a mask, but he also will never forgive us if we let her to do this alone" She told them while she was taking her stuff preparing to leave too.


	5. Chapter 5: You are not him

A/N: I's sorry for the delay! I will try to update mor often at least once a month. Also I have a beta so Synchrolicity thank you for you awesome work!

Please tell me what you think...

* * *

Things were working. That is the word Felicity uses to describe everything in her life. Work had been difficult with the new nano project because everybody on the board wanted updates of the progress and, well, they had something, but not what they expected. Also, the suit that Ray was building was taking up a lot of his time and Felicity barely saw him at Palmer Technologies.

The Team, they were working too. Roy was training with Laurel, teaching her what Oliver had taught him. Diggle barely worked out with her, but he protected her on the field and that was a relief. The bad guys, well it seemed that they had noticed the absence of the Arrow and had made a party over the Glades which had become more dangerous that it was before the Undertaking.

Everything was working except her. She hasn't slept since Oliver had gone. All she does is keep an eye on Thea who was trying to figure it out what had happened to her brother, but also keeping a close relationship with Malcom. Well, that's what Felicity thought. She hasn't actually seen Malcom in Starling City since their last talk and the Argus system didn't tell her anything about Malcom or the League of Assassins.

She was getting busy on everything because she didn't want to sleep. Every time she did, she dreamt about him. Oliver training on the lair, calling her name in every mission and afterwards. She always dreamt about that date when he talked to her about the time he was away and all the dreams that were just dreams made her feel lonely and guilty because maybe if she had told him that she loved him, maybe he would have stayed with her.

* * *

"We have Captain Lance and the SCPD on their way to the bank. This shouldn't take us long. We don't have hostages, just the criminals inside the bank," Felicity explained.

"We are in position," Diggle told her.

"I'm going to deactivate the bank alarm; it will give us enough time to get in and save the day." Felicity finished working on the alarm system and then added, "Done."

"Show time," Roy said.

They were very cautious these days, not as stupid risky now that Oliver was gone. They work more like a team. Not like they hadn't before, but now they couldn't stand to lose another member of the team. They take all decisions as a team too.

"I have eyes on the guy," Diggle whispered.

"One guy? Ok, turning on all the cameras. I have eyes on you guys and the guy," Felicity told them.

"Roy, you go first. Laurel and I will be your backup." Diggle gave the instructions, while Roy shot an arrow and blocked each bag that contains the money. The guy turned around, but something was odd. His eyes were red.

"Everybody down!" Diggle screamed. And then the man in front of them shot a laser to the ceiling and it started to crack and fall apart in front of them, letting the thief our along with all the money.

"He will escape," Laurel said.

"Turning on the bank's alarm. The guy will be trapped. I saw a corridor that will take you where the guy is," Felicity said.

"On it," Diggle said.

"Guys, the laser guy is doing his thing. The door won't resist all the heat and he will be gone. The SCPD won't make it in time."

The team was trying to get to the guy, but they couldn't.

"He's gone," Felicity added.

When they arrived at the lair, Felicity was talking on the phone and the recognition program was working on the face of the bank guy.

"So?" Laurel asked.

"Captain Lance didn't see anything at the back of the bank. Also, I got his image from the back cameras and using the recognition scanner on him, but until now we haven't had any luck. . .Ah! And by the way, I called a friend," Felicity told them.

"A friend, Blondie?" Roy said, putting his bow back in its case.

"So you guys have a metahuman problem?" Barry cut in. He was in his Flash suit, but wasn't using a mask.

"Of course we know The Flash," Laurel added.

"You're new." Barry points at her.

"Laurel, that's Barry, The Flash, but obviously you already saw that. He's a friend and he'll help us with our problem," Felicity told her.

After explaining what happened with the metahuman, they finally got the name of the guy and knowledge that he wasn't in Central City the day that the particle accelerator exploded, which was odd. Barry bought dinner and they ate together like a normal team, like when he was here, when Oliver was here. Before the feelings hit her again, Felicity got up to work on her computers.

"We need a plan," Felicity said after a long time working on the computers.

"Unfortunately, we don't know if he is going to rob a bank again," Laurel said.

Suddenly all the lights started flashing.

"That's new," Diggle said.

"I'm in. We have activity at the energy plant. This will affect half of the city, but fortunately not the Glades. At least not yet," Felcity told them.

"Can you tell who's doing this?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, we found what our meta was looking for. It's like he's recharging himself."

"Ok, I'm on it." And before Felicity could object about the idea of going after the guy while he was getting stronger, the rest of the team began to suit up.

"I'm here and I can't see a thing," Barry told her trough the comms.

"Well, maybe he's gone. We don't have any activity on the plant and the energy is going to back to normal," Felicity told him.

"I'll check the plant."

"Barry, I need you to wait for the team, please."

"I got it, Felicity"

Suddenly, all that she could see is the plant as it began to crash down. Felicity couldn't understand what was happening.

"Barry? Barry, can you hear me?" Felicity cried.

"Felicity, what just happened?" Laurel asked her.

"I don't know. Can any of you see Barry?"

"Sorry, we can't see anything," Roy answered her.

"I think we can get inside," Diggle indicated.

"All the sprinklers are working, you can get in," Felicity told them.

But before the team could make a move, Barry was in front of them.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, Felicity was cleaning Barry up, but he only had some scratches which heal quickly.

"What do we do now?" Laurel asked, trying to break up the deadly silence in the lair. "We need a plan; he definitely doesn't have the money that he needs because he's still here," She added.

"Maybe I. . ." Barry started to talk when Felicty grabbed his hand and said, "No."

"Felicity?" Barry asked.

"Here, we are a team and tonight you put yourself in danger. We don't know how to stop him and you just run towards him and almost die." Felicity was angry, but was not using her loud voice.

"I— I can catch him. . ."

"You are not him!" Felicity cried.

"What?" Barry looked confused.

"You are not him, so stop trying to be Oliver in this team. We lost him and I am not going to watch you do the same thing as he did, leaving us here behind. So, no, Barry. You are not Oliver and. . ." She didn't realize that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Felicity. . ." Barry walked toward her and Diggle gave everybody a look that meant that it was time to leave the lair and let them talk.

Felicity just took a seat and started crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to upset you Felicity. I just wanted you guys to be safe and I am the best chance to catch this guy." Barry's voice was like a whisper. He really meant what he was saying. He took Felicity hands and waited for her to start speaking or using her loud voice.

"I know, it's just that every night I think that maybe if I had pushed him more to wait here, to figure it out how to defeat Ra's and save Thea as a team, then he would still be here with us and maybe we. . ." she stopped there. She knew that Barry already figured out that she had feelings for Oliver, but she refused to let those feelings out.

"You know that what happened to Oliver it isn't your fault, right?"

She only closed her eyes and started to cry again as Barry hugged her.

* * *

The next morning Felicity was in her room with the same clothes as yesterday. She tried to remember what had happened, but she only can picture Barry and herself talking in the lair. Well,she was crying more than talking, actually. She got up and found her cell phone with a note:

I got an idea, come to the lair as soon as you wake up.

F. Barry

When Felicity arrived at the liar, she saw all the team talking to Barry.

"Hi," Barry greeted her. It was good to have Barry around these days. She feels like she really needs him right now.

"So, what about the idea?" she asked, taking her seat in front of the computers.

"We are going to give the guy what he wants and we are going to catch him"

"Ok, I don't follow," Felicity said.

"Before the robbery, this energy plant had some inconsistencies in its functions, and yesterday was this one." He started to explain, using the computers to show a map that had the location of each energy plant and the bank.

"So?" Felicity asked.

"Well, yesterday was the night when the armor cars went to the bank, but something went wrong with the plant. He did something wrong, so the plant exploded and the armor cars were cut off and they didn't get to the bank. That means that they will do it tonight and the laser guy will be waiting for them."

"We think that the laser guy was trying to intersect one of the armor cars, so we'll give him what he wants," Diggle added.

"Right! Only need just one car with all the money and to catch the guy. Let me ask captain Lance, maybe he can help us with that."

* * *

"Everyone is in position. Let the show begin," Roy said.

The armored car was on the road. When it got closer to a cross street, Felicity intersected the computer of the car and made it stop in the middle of the street. They needed to make things easy so the laser guy could make his move.

It only took two minutes for the laser guy to appear. Barry stood in front of him, while Diggle and Laurel took the police officer out to the car. Roy shot an arrow that took a little of the energy from the guy, which gave Barry time to put some glasses that Cisco built on the guy, so now he couldn't use his eyes to hurt anyone. Barry took the guy to Central city and Diggle and Laurel told the officers to carry the money to the bank.

"Everybody comes home," Felicty told them.

Barry had already been in the lair. "The guy is in Start Labs prison. Nice work!"

Felicity just smiled. "You should stay. . . The rest are coming right now"

"No, I have some things to do in Central City. But Felicity, if you ever need to talk, you can call me. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye Felicity."

"Goodbye Barry," she said to the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

_1\. No Beta this time! So I did my best with everything! (sorry...)_

_2\. I don't know what had happen with this one... I just my self write the thing!_

_3\. Tell me what you think about it..._

"You should take that" Ray said.

"What?" Felicty asked.

"Your phone" Ray pointed Felicity's cellphone.

Felicity gets up and pick up, it was an alert, no it was THE Alert, the one she was setting to notify any movement of Malcom in Starling City, and now he was here, that bastard.

"I'm sorry Ray, this is an emergency, and I need to go…." Felicity was already walking out of Ray's office, before he could ask something.

"Come on Roy pick up the phone" Felicity was already on the elevator, she has to be in the Arrow cave, she needs to bring Malcom to the justice and she needs the team for that. Even though Felicity didn't know how they will do that.

"We got your message, what is going on?" Diggle asked.

"He is here; Malcolm Merlyn is in Starling City" Felicity gets up and show the team all the info that she has thanks to the Argus's satellite.

"So what do we do?" Roy asked.

"We catch him and he has to pay for Sara's death" Felicity told them. And then she looked at Roy and asked him "Where is Thea and why aren't you with her?"

"Hey, hold on blondie, it's noon, she probably will be in her apartment" Roy said. And suddenly Felicity realized that she hadn't slept for 72 hours, and now she had Malcom Merlyn on radar.

"Roy, go with Thea and don't let her alone until will call you back, ok?" Diggle said to the young boy. He nodded and starts to leave the arrow cave.

"Now Felicity, you go to your home, take a shower and have at least some five hours of sleep" Digg told Felicity.

"No, we need to think what to do with this man, I can't just go and sleep while I know he is here and maybe he is looking for Thea, we need to bring him in front of the justice!"

"What justice Felicity? The one of the League of Assassins" He put his hands up of his head, the sign that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This, is not you," he said with a calm voice.

Felicity just puts her head down and she could feel some tears on her cheeks, she just need, well she didn't know what she needs. "I'm going home take a nap and a shower" her voice was more like a whisper, but she can't speak aloud, not if she doesn't want to cry.

Suddenly she was in Diggle's arms, he was hugging her, and then in a whisper in her head Diggle said "Go, I will talk to Laurel". Felicity just nods, this was a really complicated task and they don't have any idea what to do.

"I'm not a stalker ex-boyfriend; I am a concerned ex-boyfriend. Maybe a crazy one, because now I am talking to myself." Roy was standing in front of Thea's apartment; he took a big breath and then he rings the bell.

Thea opened the door "Roy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that you may be hungry, so I bring provisions" Roy holds a big belly bag and gave a step to get in, when Thea said "I'm sorry Roy, it's not a good time".

"Come on Thea, it's just a burger" Roy said, but Thea was standing there decided not to let Roy in.

"Ok, enough, I'm going in" Roy said and move Thea and got in, and he saw Malcom Merlyn, just there sitting on the couch. "Really Thea? Him?"

"Roy! You don't have any right to judge me!" Thea yells at him.

"I'm not judging you Thea! But please this man killed your brother! You are smarter that this!" Roy said; he couldn't believe that after all that happen Thea was here with Malcom like he was family, it was so wrong.

"You have to go" Thea said, but Roy didn't move, this time Thea yell at Roy "I SAY GET OUT!" Roy moves towards her, takes Thea hands and said "Please Thea, come with me, we need to talk." Thea let go Roy's hand and take a step back.

"Thea, that man made you a target for the League of Assassins; you can't stay here having a conversation with him. You are in danger" Roy said, this time with a desperate look in his face.

"Are you two done? I mean this ex-boyfriend thing and go with me, it's breaking my heart. But if you excuse me. I need to talk to my daughter." Malcom said.

"Look Roy, I know that the league is after him because of the undertaking, but I'm fine I can protect myself" Thea explained.

"That's what you told her that the League is after you because of the undertaken, you are a selfish bastard…. Tell her the TRUTH" Roy was fighting all his instincts to put an arrow to the man that was in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Harper."

"Roy, what did you know?" Thea was asking, when suddenly the window broke, it was some members of the league they were there for Malcom and Thea.

"Thea!" Malcom yelled. Roy puts himself between Thea and the League, he was so angry to not have his bow and arrows with him, but now is the time to fight. But before he notice Malcom has a sword and Thea give him a bow and arrows while she was holding a sword as Malcom. Roy hesitates for a moment, but then he took the bow and arrows.

There were three men, they were fighting one by one, Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Thea, Malcom and him against the League of the Assassins, he need to protect Thea, if the League wants Malcom they could have him but they won't take Thea with them.

Roy could see how graceful Thea was with the sword, it was definitely she had been trained by Malcom, both of them can keep the compass with their adversaries. Roy couldn't keep the rhythm of the fight. But Thea opponents take her sword and hit her in the face, she fell to the floor. Roy was running towards her, but the other member of the of the League hit her very hard on the neck, he fell down then he could feel a sword in his neck.

Thea saw Roy and then Malcom got caught by the other two members that had just arrived, one of them said "Enough games, take them, and kill the boy".

"No!" Thea yelled "He doesn't know anything, you want us you take us, but leave him to live" she begged.

"Let's go" The man said, but before they go, Roy took a little arrow that was on his picket and throw it to one the members of the league, the arrow only cuts him, the member that had his sword in Roy's neck hit him in the head and let him unconscious.

"We have to wait just a couple of minutes, for the tracker, but we will know where they are." Felicity told while she was working on the computers. Roy had shot an arrow with one trace nano tech, so now they will be able to find them.

"Roy, are you sure you are ok?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I just want her back" Roy said.

"We will bring her back Roy, we only have to get strict with the plan" Diggle said to him.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one that is thinking this, but I don't feel comfortable to go against the League just the three of us" Laurel said.

"You're not going alone" Suddenly Nyssa and four more members of the League appear in the arrow cave. "I'm going with you, just with one condition, Malcom is mine."

"I don't care about Malcom" Roy said.

Felicity looks to Diggle to see if he was ok, with this new member of this mission, Diggle just nod. And Felicity adds "We found them, it's time to suit up".

The plan was simple, Laurel with his new device will distract the league, Roy and Nyssa will shoot smoke arrows, and they will go for Thea and then Nyssa will handle with Malcom. Nobody of the team should fight against any member of the League is it wasn't necessary. There were like ten members of the League there and then was this man, he was in front of Thea and Malcom, he must be the leader. He was wearing the league costume and they couldn't see her face because was covered too. The Team just was waiting for Nyssa signal.

"Who are you?" Malcom asked.

The man stands in front of Malcom said "I am Al Sah-Him, Heir to the demon. And now you will be bringing to Ra's Al Ghul and face justice for your crimes."

"It can't be, not you" Malcom said.

"What do we do with the girl?" a man asked.

"She is not our business here, do whatever you want with her" The man named Al Sah-Him said. And then Nyssa nods to Diggle, it was time to act.

Laurel got up and screams, with his new device her scream become sonic wave so powerful that the all the members of the league of the assassins went on their needs. Roy and Nyssa shoot the arrows, Diggle went for Thea while the rest of the team covers him.

Diggle took down the assassin that was with Thea, and Roy took her arm and said "Come with me".

"But…" Thea said.

"Not time for buts come with me" Roy asked her.

"Ok" Thea said.

Nyssa and the assassins that were with her took all the members of the League and Nyssa said the team that was time to leave.

Nyssa went for Malcom but he was already gone.

"You let him escape" Nyssa said.

"You shouldn't be here and interfere with my mission" Al Sah-him told her. "Take her" He ordered to the League, but Nyssa used her last smoke Arrow and disappear.

"What are we doing in Verdant?" Thea asked.

"You will see" Roy tell her when he was walking toward the door that Oliver had told her that it didn't work, Roy put some code and then the door was open.

Thea and Roy down the stairs, they were followed by Diggle and Laurel, both of them haven't uncovered their faces.

"Are you ok?" Felcity asked Thea.

"What are you doing here? What is this place?" Thea asked.

"Here is where we work." Roy said.

"Under Verdant but, how? I mean I should notice this?" Thea said.

Diggle starts to put off his mask at the same time as Laurel. Thea looks confused, she didn't know what this means. Of course she knows, but she couldn't make that the words came out of her mouth.

"I know this must be confuse, but we are the good guys, of course you already know that because you used to date Roy, but we are the team Arrow, we worked with him" Felicity said and point out the case that was holding Oliver's suit.

The walk toward the case and said "It was him, all this time it was him, isn't?"

"Thea, we…" Roy started to talk, but Thea interrupts him. "Don't lie, every time he lied to me, it was because he was out there, with you guys saving people, saving the city" Thea started to cry, and then she cleans her tears and asked. "Where is he now? Where is my brother?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It's here! I have a new Beta (Thank you Sylvina) I promise I will finish this story, it just I don't have enough time to write.. But I will finish... I hope nest yea I can update more often.. As alwyay tell me whta you think.. And Happy Holidays

**Summary:** Palmer Tech is under attact and the Team can't save Felicity.

Tonight was a quiet night for the rest of the team, but for Felicity it was a busy one, because Ray will present the nano tech to the board and other investors.

For Felcity it is weird to spend the night not in front of her computers down in the Arrow cave, but she made sure to have everything ready if the team needs her.

Felicity now understands why Oliver had always hated these kind of parties, they were boring, people just talk about money and they have that kind of fake smile in their faces. But finally it was Ray time to make the presentation about the nano tech. it had been a Ray idea to bring new projects that may help the police department to make a safe city and help to protect the police officer too. He had asked her for help, and she is feeling that now with Ray she can still make starling city a better place with her day job.

Suddenly Felicity's phone buzzed and it was Diggle:_ You really need to see the news._

Felicity went to her office and pick up her tablet, the news was about some kind of new gang and they have hostages, definitely this was a job for the Team, she picks her cell phone and dialed Diggle…

"What is happening?" Felicity asked while she was watching the news.

"We have some guys dressing as Mirakuro soldiers, but we are not sure if they actually are, they have 5 people as hostages" Diggle answered.

"We are on our way" Roy said.

"Ok, I have eyes on you guys, we are going to see what it is happening and be very careful."

"As always..." Laurel added.

"Ok, you have to turn right and then left, you will see a building, is an old factory to get inside and go to the 4th floor". Felicity indicated.

Diggle and Laurel were in the Van, Roy was following them on his bike, they did as Felicity said. On the 4th floor, they could see the Mirakuru soldiers and the hostages.

"What do you see?" Felicity asked over the comms.

"We have eyes on the hostages and the soldiers they are 5 of them and 5 hostages" Diggle informed.

"Can you handle them?" Felcity asked.

"Yes" Roy answered

"Ok, I see two accesses on the first floor both of them will get you to the stairs, they are on the second floor, Diggle and Laurel can get there, Roy you will use the window". Felicity ordered.

"On it" Laurel said.

Diggle and Laurel left Roy on the old factory and went directly to the building where the hostages were.

"On position" Diggle said.

"Me too" Laurel said.

"Let's do this" Roy exclaim.

* * *

"The hostages are safe, we are heading home" Laurel informed.

"Not so fast, the police just got a call, we have some problems on the glades" Felicity said.

"Where?" Diggle asked.

The lights of Felicity's office start to flick so she lost the communication with the team, she starts to get back the signal.

"Guys?" Felicity asked.

"What was that?" Roy asked worried.

"We lost some power here, I'll check it in a few minutes, and I just sent the direction to your phones".

"Got it, I think we can handle from here" Diggle said while he started the engine.

"I have no doubt, but I want to be sure that it's nothing serious" Felicity add.

The team arrived to an empty field, there wasn't signs of any emergency. "Felicity?" Diggle asked over the comms.

"Something is not right." Laurel said.

"Felicity?... Damn it! We lost her" Diggle said.

"Let's just come back" Roy said.

"DON'T MOVE!"

* * *

"Guys?... Frack" Felcity's office was dark, all the power of the entire building were off, the system wasn't working so she can't communicate with the team. She needs to know what is happening out there.

"Felicity? Felicity?" That was Ray but he wasn't in her office, but then Felicity notices one of the smart watch that she was working on it.

"Ray? What happen?"

"I don't know, we didn't even test the nanotechnology... Are you ok?"

"Yes, what should will do?"

"Well, we need to fix the energy problem, I will find someone that can help us with that..."

"Ok, we need to get the people out of here, the emergency lights are working."

"We have a problem with that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that you design a new security system, well..."

"Ray, that system needs some corrections that you did right?"

"Well it was easier to try it and then fix the problems"

"That means that nobody can leave the building or what is wrong nobody's can get in"

"We will fix this, I will go to your office don't move."

"No, I need you downstairs we need the power on and we don't want to freak out the guesses, so please stay with them" Felicity demand.

"Ok, on it" Ray said.

Felicity started to hack her own system for the team using the signal from the smart watch and her tablet, she really needs to get in touch with the team. It took her like five minutes to get the signal back for the comms.

"Guys? Can you hear me?" Felicity asked.

"Finally, are you ok?' Diggel asked.

"Yeah, we have problems at Palmer Tech, but you guys are ok?"

"We are fine Felicity, just..."

"What do you mean with "You need us here Malcom?" Felicity heard Laurel asking.

"Malcom? What is happening?"

"Nothing, we are just heading home... Do you need help at Palmer?' Diggle asked.

But before Felicity has the opportunity to answer the question, a big explosion happened in Felicity's office.

"Felicity? Felicity?' She can only hear her name, but everything was blurry and her ears were ringing. When she finally could open her eyes and see how her office got destroyed. She could see a little piece of broken glass in her abdomen and blood, she started to panic, but again, she hears her name, "Felicity, are you ok? Felicity?" It took here a few minutes to remember that she was taking to Diggle before the explosion.

"Diggle?" she whispered.

"Felicity, Thank God, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Diggle asked anxiously.

"I'm a little dizzy..." She didn´t if should tell him that she has an injury.

"Felicity... Is it something more?

"Well, I have a piece of glass in my abdomen and it's bleeding."

"Ok, Felicity I need you not to move, stay where you are."

"Diggle, I need to go to Ray's office is the only way I can get the people out" Felicity explained.

"Felicity..." Diggle started to argue, but Felciity add "I don't see it is a serious injury and I will talk to you all the time"...

"Ok, but we are coming for you" Diggle said.

* * *

Felicity has been in Ray's office just in time when he manages to bring the power on, Felicity was too tired, she was losing blood, maybe walked to Ray's office wasn't a good idea. But she had to do it, she really needs to get the people get out of the building, and investigate what happen and who was attacking Palmer Tech.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I am working on the system and watching the cameras to see the security footage, what did you saw Ray?"

"Well, it was definitely someone who broke to our building and did this, and the person may be still on the building"

"Ok, I need you to come back and take the people out" Felicity said.

"No, I am coming for you first," Ray said.

"I am fine, I need to call the police and get the backup. Please Ray, save them" Felicity begged.

"Ok."

Felicity was typing while she had the camera footage, she needs to see who is doing this, when she hears Diggle "You need to get out first you are injure"...

"I'm fine John" Felicity assured him.

"I bet you're starting to see blurred" John said.

But Felicty was so focused on the screen that didn't answer, she finally saw who did all of this, and was impossible what she saw, she saw Slade Wilson.

"You need to come quickly, is Slade"

"What did you say?" Roy asked

"Slade is in Palmer Tech and he is screaming my name" Felicity said. Then she muted her comm. She knows that she can't let Slade to get close to innocent people, so she is going to bring him to her.

"You are looking for me, so get into the elevator it will bring you to what are you looking for" Felicity say and Slade looks to the security camera, put his mascara on and did as Felicity had said.

Felicity only had a few seconds to think how she can ditch Slade, she can't move as fast as she want, she was so weak from the blood lost. But she can hack the elevator system and buying her some time, but that only can give her a few minutes, not enough to get out there. She could hear the elevator open when she took down the lights and turn on the sprinklers, this won't take down Slade but it can give her time to go out to the office, she was ready to leave when she heard:

"Where are you Miss Smoak" She could remember the Slade's voice, and she could feel his sword to her neck again, just this time Oliver won't be here to save her. She got up and started to walk when an arrow go on her way, he saw a man in black, it was the one who took Thea and Malcom. But what he was doing here?

He looks at her and said "Don't move," then he took a big jump and suddenly he was in front of her, he was protecting her from Slade.

The man in black drew his sword and take a fight position, Slade does the same.

"This is not your fight kid" Slade said.

"You have to past through me if you want to hurt her" the assassin said.

Slade did his first move, and the only thing that Felicity can get focus was the moves of the assassin he anticipate each Slade's move. They were kind of familiar to Felicity.

She was getting dizzier and didn't understand what was really happening between the two men.

She only saw how Slade fell down on his knees and then the assassin thrust Slade's chest and then Felicity's eyes closed.

"Felicity talk to me... open your eyes... Felicity"

She opened her eyes and she saw Oliver, talking to her.

"Am I dead?" She whispered.

He put a cold face.

"No, but you have a serious injury. You had lost a lot of blood." Oliver told her.

"Oliver..." She was starting to close her eyes.

"Don't Felicity... Open your eyes... "

"How can you? How? ... I have missed you..."

"Me too... Here comes the help ... Keep talking".

Felicity closes her eyes and when she opened again, she saw Diggle telling her that everything will be ok.

"Diggle, I saw him" and then it was dark.


	8. Chapter 8: Bring him back

"Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Oliver growled, his sword at Malcom's neck.

"Don't be such a baby Oliver, we had deal, stick with it." Malcom said pushing the sword away.

"FORGET about the deal Malcom! You put my team in danger, you put HER life in danger!"

"That's exactly my point Oliver, you still have attachments to these people, while Al Sah-him has nothing in his life, just darkness. Don't forget about that."

"They are off limits Malcom, when I accepted your help to destroy Ra's, that was my only condition. You do not get close to my team."

"Oliver…" Malcom said.

Oliver was done with this situation with Malcom. Yet he also knew Malcom was right, he had shown weakness by saving Felicity, at the same time putting this mission in danger.

"I mean it Al Sah-him, it's time to focus, forget about them. She is alright, she will be released soon".

Malcom had just disappeared again, leaving him alone in the roof of the building in front of the hospital wishing he was with Felicity in this moment, making sure that she feels save and promising her that everything will be all right.

He was caught in his own thoughts, when he heard Maseo approaching him from behind.

"What are you doing here Al Sah-him?"

"Just meditating, this city is boring, she's not here! We should go!" Al Sah-him said.

"You know your mission, you need to bring her back" Maseo said.

"Let's do it quickly then, I'm bored"

If Maseo had heard something about what happened in palmer tech, he didn't say anything, even the police didn't talk about the "dark archer that saved the Co-CEO".

"Let's go" Maseo said, and both men left the roof.

She should be in bed, but she was tired of lying in the hospital bed all day, so here she was, watching Starling City at night. She felt so tired, she had spent the entire afternoon looking for footage from Palmer tech until she found want she was looking for, him, he was Oliver and she was going to bring him back

"You shouldn't be standing" Diggle told her.

"Sorry, I got bored... And I needed to know that my legs still worked" Felicity said.

Diggle got into the room and he gave her a look that he always does when he doesn't understand what she was saying.

"I am not leaving the hospital in a wheelchair" Felicity added.

Diggle laughs "Felicity, who said… Well, never mind... Lyla helped me to put everything together so I am ready when you are ready" Diggle told her while he gives her a bag.

"Thank you, just give me a few minutes"

"Felicity, about last night..."

"Diggle. You don't need to say anything" Felicity added while she was getting out of the bathroom.

"But..." he insisted

"You trust me right?" Felicity looked at Diggle directly in his eyes

"You know I do" Diggle answered quickly.

"So, let's go! The team is waiting for us" Felicity added.

Felicity had asked Diggle to gather the team at the lair because she has something to show them.

"You have been too quiet, that's not normal. If you don't feel good, I can take you home" Diggle said to Felicity.

"No, I am sorry… I just… Diggle. I need to talk to the team" Felicity said.

"Ok, let's go".

When Diggle and Felicity arrived at the lair, Laurel and Roy were already there.

"Look who's back!" Roy said, pulling Felicity into a hug.

"Hey, too tight it hurts" Felicity said.

"Sorry… I'm just happy to see you." Roy said to her while releasing her from his hug.

"Good to have you back Felicity" Laurel added.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back again" Felicity smiled at Laurel.

"Diggle said that you want to talk to us" Laurel said to her.

"Yes" Felicity answered while she went to her computers, took a seat and plugged in a USB. The entire team was waiting for her to continue, so she took a big breath and started to explain herself.

"I got Palmer Tech's footage from the night of Slade's attack, to show you something." Felicity said, then she just pressed play.

Diggle, Roy and Laurel watched the screen, they see a video of one of the stairs atPalmer Tech, when a man - that you can say was a member of the League of assassins from what he was wearing - appeared. Felicity paused the video.

"Are you telling me that the League had something to do with this?" Laurel asked.

"No, this was 30 minutes or so after I figured out that Slade was looking for me. I know that I told Detective Lance that I don't remember who saved me, but the man you saw there saved my life, he was the one who killed Slade".

"But why?" Roy asked confused.

"Because he knows us, and we know him," Felicity said, and before Diggle could asked how, she pushed play, and the video started to roll again, but this time from a different angle and you can see the man going up the stairs, he stopped halfway to put a mask on, and then the video stopped again, and the team saw him, it was Oliver.

"It can't be," Laurel declared.

"I thought so too, but he took off his mask in front on me and I SAW him, I didn't know if it was true, I thought I was hallucinating, until I saw this" Felicity was still sitting on her chair.

"And now what do we do?" Roy asked, still watching the screen.

"The obvious, we'll bring him back," Felicity said.

"Felicity" Diggle started "This is too much. If he is here, why didn't he reached out to us? If he is here with the League , I don't even want to think about it."

"I don't know what is happening to him, but I am not going to lose him again. We will bring him back, Diggle you won't let him go down the dark path that is the League right?" Felicity got up and now she was in front of the three of them.

"We owe him! He have done a lot of good not just for this city, but for us too". Felicity continued.

"Ok… But how are we supposed to bring him back? We don't know anything about the League, it could be a suicide mission" Diggle said.

"I know someone who may be able to help us" Laurel said, suddenly the team remembered that she was there too.

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked.

"Trust me. I'll be back in a few hours with help," Laurel turned away from the team and left the lair.

Diggle looked at Felicity, she really looked tired. "You are going home to get some rest" Diggle said pointing at her.

"But I need to…" Felicity trying to disagree, but Diggle took her bag and give her a look that said this time she was going to do what he said.

"Don't worry, I will run the facial recognition program on the footage that we [s1] have and I will call you when Laurel comes back" Diggle said.

"Ok" Felicity said resigned.

"Let's see what we have" Felicity said while she was entering the lair.

"You guys know Nyssa right?" Laurel asked.

Before Felicity could speak, Nyssa was already next to Laurel dressed in normal clothes. Felicity barely recognized her.

"Don't get me wrong, but how can the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul help us free Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"That's the same question that I had, but both of them haven't said a word since they arrived" Diggle added pointing towards Nyssa and Laurel.

"We were waiting for Felicity" Laurel said annoyed.

"Ok, I am here. Let's hear how you can help us" Felicity said.

"His name is not Oliver, they call him Al Sah-him, he is the new heir to the Demon" Nyssa said.

"What does that mean?" Roy asked.

Nyssa continued as if Roy hadn't spoken but she answers his question. "It means that he will be the next Ra's Al Ghul"

"I thought that job was yours" Diggle said clearly confused.

"It's mine, but my father has other plans for me, he wants me to marry Al Sah-him and that's why I decided to leave the League. I am a traitor to the League, so his principal mission here is to bring me back to Nanda Parbat. It's not safe for you to be with me" The last sentence was clearly meant for Laurel as Nyssa was looking directly at her.

"But you can help us to free Oliver, so that you can be free from your Father too, to start another life" Laurel said to Nyssa.

"That's what all this is really about, you agree to help us and in exchange you are reinstated as Ra's Al Ghul heir, right?" Diggle said.

"Yes, I can help you, but I cannot do what you asked, I will help you to get close to him. However let me warn you the methods that the League use to subdue their recruits are beyond what you can imagine. He may not be the Oliver that you all know anymore" Nyssa said looking at Felicity.

Felicity takes her eyes off Nyssa, this woman was telling them that their Oliver, her Oliver is already gone, but she refused to believe that.

"I understand, all you have to do is help us get close to him." Felicity finally said.

"Felicity… You have to… we have to consider that he might not be Oliver anymore" Diggle said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I refuse to believe that, if that was true, I will already be dead, he saved me! He is still there, so we will use Nyssa's help" Felicity said and the team nodded in agreement.

"Tell us, what do you want us to do?" Diggle said to Nyssa.

He saw the purple smoke rising in the horizon from some warehouse in the city, he knew that was Nyssa.

"It's her, we must go" Maseo said to him.

"Yes, we will, but don't do anything until I give my order" Al Sah-him said.

Al Sah- him and the League went to an old factory, a place that he knew the League used for their business.

Nyssa was standing in the center of the roof, the members of the League surrounded her, but they didn't show any sign of hostility to her.

"What do you want?" Al Sah-him asked.

"A duel" Nyssa demanded.

"You are not in the position to demand anything." Al Sah-him said simply.

Nyssa smiled, "I know, but both of us also know that this task of yours is taking a lot of time, and I can easily make it longer by disappearing, thus making it harder for you"

Nyssa was right, this thing about the marriage was taking a lot of time, time that he didn't have.

"Ok, how will this work?" he asked.

"If you win I will return to Nanda Parbat and be your wife, but if I win you die and I am free" Nyssa said.

"You know that if you kill me the League will always be after you, right?" he questioned matter of factly.

"You will be dead, so don't worry about it" Nyssa said.

Something is wrong, there was nothing in it for Nyssa, but right now this seems the best option he had.

"Agreed" Al Sah-him said and pulled out his sword.

Both of them went into their fighting position, when suddenly they hear a cry, the League members covered their ears. Suddenly black smoke covered the whole space, but he could see Diggle, Roy and another archer fighting with some members of the League. Nyssa takes Al Sah-him by his hand, and said "You are coming with me."

He decided to fight back, but Nyssa injects him with some fluid. He got dizzy, then all went black.

His head hurts, he opened his eyes slowly. He noticed two things he was in a cell and he wasn't in the usual lair, but he still knows this place, it's the lair 2.0, at least that's what Felicity calls it, after Slade the idea of having a backup lair doesn't sound so bad, she actually made some improvements in here just in case she needs to work from here.

He got up and there he was, his old friend watching him.

"Good morning" Diggle said.

"Set me free" Oliver said.

"Not until you tell us what you are doing." Diggle bargained, getting close to the cell.

"I am Al Sah-him heir to the Demon, you should release me before you have all the League here" Oliver said.

"STOP THE CRAP OLIVER" Diggle yelled.

Diggle tried to calm himself, take some deep breaths, in and out. Before he continues "Oliver, we are here to help you, let us!"

"You can't, now tell your team to stops this crap and let me go" Oliver demanded.

Hours passed before she appeared. Oliver didn't know if she will appear here to talk with him, he had no idea what he should tell her or what she would tell him.

"Thank you for saving me" Felicity said while she passed him a glass of water.

He didn't say anything, so she continued speaking, "You know Nyssa told us funny things about you being Al Sah-him, and how you haven't killed Malcom yet."

He looked at her, he wanted to know where she was going.

She smiled at him and said "I got your attention it seems… So I was looking for any sign of Malcom here in Starling City, borrowing satellites from Argus, and this is what I found" She gave him a picture of him and Malcom on the roof, the picture was from the night she got release from the hospital.

"Oliver, we are your team. We trust you, so please, trust us. Tell us what you are doing and how can we help you?" she begged.

"You can't. I'm doing this for Thea, so I asked Malcom to train me, to give me everything I need to kill Ra's and set Thea free. That is what I'm doing. Now you know, set me free NOW!" Oliver told her in a cold tone.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing, you are working with the man that made your sister a murderer. A man who also killed a woman that you once loved. How can you?" Felicity asked.

"I am doing whatever I HAVE to do" Oliver said

"There is always another way Oliver, please" She took his hand and continued "Let's us find it, this mission the way you are doing it, will only end with your death" He freed his hand and said nothing to her.

"You don't want to listen to me, fine. But your team is here Oliver, ready to stand by your side" She left him alone.

He was worried a lot of time had passed, the League must be closed, and every member of his team was in danger. He needed to get out of here.

"Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Thea, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to bring my brother back with me, I know everything Ollie" Thea said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for you!" Oliver said

"I don't want you to do this for me, not if it means that I will lose you again!" Thea started to cry.

"I am sorry, Thea" Oliver said, he really wanted to comfort his sister, but now isn't the time.

Thea got close to the cell and then took his hand. "Do you remember what you told me in Corto Maltese, that our father sacrificed himself so we both can live! You also told me that even if I don't need you, YOU need me in your life? And Ollie I am here, to tell you I will fight against Ra's by your side, because I will always need my brother in my life"

She let him go and then started to walk out, when he called out "Call Nyssa, I need to speak to her"


End file.
